


Did I Just...?

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Did I Just...?

"Sam, are you finding anything?" Dean asks.

Sam looks up from the computer and shakes his head. "Not really. Only one story that could be our thing but I'm not sure though."

"Well, let's check it out anyway. Nothin' better to do." Dean shrugs.

"Okay. You wanna ask Cas to come?" Sam asks.

"Nah. Dude's still healing, let him rest. Besides, he has his Netflix." Dean says.

"Yeah, he won't be out for a while." Sam smirks.

"Yeah." Dean rolls his eyes. "Hey, Cas?" He calls out.

"Yes?" Comes a reply from somewhere down the hall.

"Sammy and I are looking into a case. Shouldn't be long. You good here?"

"Yes." Cas replies.

"Okay, buddy. Call if you need us! Love you!" Dean calls back as he heads out the door. 

. . . . 

Sam and Dean get in the car and Dean turns to his brother.

"Did...did I just tell Cas I love him?" He asks.

"Yep." Sam answers casually.

Dean clears his throat awkwardly. "Uh, just a slip of the tongue."

"Sure." Sam says sarcastically.

"Shut up, man. Let's just go." Dean grunts.

. . . . . . . .

It turns out there is a ghost. The boys take care of it pretty quickly and they're on the road back to the bunker in a couple of days. They call Cas when they're almost there and let him know they're just grabbing pizza and they'll be home. 

. . . .

Dean walks in with the pizza in hand. Cas meets him at the bottom of the stairs and plants a kiss on his lips. Dean drops the pizza and stands there, stunned. He kisses Cas back and then the angel pulls away and retreats to his room.

"Did...did I just kiss Cas?" Dean asks distantly.

"Yep." Sam says simply, picking the box up off the floor and sitting down to eat. "It was bound to happen sooner than later." He says around a mouthful  of pizza.

"What? Shut up, Sam!" Dean bristles. "Uh, I'm gonna go talk to Cas." He says, hurrying to Castiel's room.

"Sure." Sam says. " _Talk._ " He says with sarcasm. 


End file.
